


Спасибо

by fuckingfrost



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfrost/pseuds/fuckingfrost
Summary: Посмотри на меня.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Спасибо

_Посмотри на меня._

Если бы Джейса попросили описать Алека одним словом, он бы сказал «близкий», и это было бы правильно. Они были неразлучны — два парабатая, соединенные не только клятвой, но и узами более крепкими. Прочными, нерушимыми. В бою их было не двое: они сражались вместе, самоотверженно и смело, действуя слаженно, как части простого механизма, и безрассудно, объятые яростью. Они были **_единым целым_**.  
Так было всегда.

Если бы Джейса попросили описать Алека одним словом, он бы сказал «далекий».

_Ты смотришь, но не видишь, Джейс._

Это происходило постепенно. Таким беспомощным Джейс не чувствовал себя никогда. Обезоруженный в отчаянной схватке, вверивший жизнь воле случая, он отрицал страх и приветствовал смерть — свою верную спутницу. Обезоруженный чужим молчанием, Джейс ощущал себя потерянным. Он был скован ужасом.  
У Алека было лицо ангела — прекрасное и безмятежное, словно высеченное из камня. _«Ты смотришь, но не видишь»._ Джейс не понимал.  
Ночью ему снились глаза — сапфиры, тускло мерцавшие на безжизненном мраморе кожи.

Куда пойдешь ты, туда пойду и я. Когда умрешь ты — тут же умру и я. 

Это произошло в одно мгновение. Правда обрушилась на Джейса неумолимо, занесенным над головой мечом в руках судьбы. Пелена спала. _Как раньше уже не будет._ В минуты мучительной тишины отчаяние закрадывалось в его сердце, и он падал в бездну, окруженный тьмой.  
Той бездной был бескрайний синий океан.

Где похоронен ты будешь, там и я найду свой последний приют, ибо так повелел сам Разиэль, а я во всем покорен воле его. 

Джейс тонул до тех пор, пока им не овладела покорность. Тогда волны вынесли его на берег, и рассвет, золотом разлившийся по горизонту, озарил его сотрясаемое ознобом тело.  
Легкое прикосновение пальцев к щеке уняло дрожь.  
Джейс посмотрел на Алека.

Посему будем мы с тобой на этой земле _**единым целым**_, пока смерть не разлучит нас. 

Теперь он видел, и глаза ангела, однажды обрамленные печалью, лучились благодарностью.

_Спасибо._


End file.
